


I never thought that love could be here, inside me

by schwartz1e



Series: The Useless Gays of Bombarded [1]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, in which mitch is a useless gay, splash is also a useless gay but at least he’s trying, this is in my google docs as “bombarded gay fic”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwartz1e/pseuds/schwartz1e
Summary: The first time Symbol asked him on a date, Mitch didn’t even realize it was a date. All Symbol said was, “We should grab dinner,” and Mitch agreed because he was hungry.





	I never thought that love could be here, inside me

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boyfriends. 
> 
> title from Radioworld by Lindby because i mean. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first time Symbol asked him on a date, Mitch didn’t even realize it was a date. All Symbol said was, “We should grab dinner,” and Mitch agreed because he was hungry. 

They went to a pretty fancy place, with high ceilings and chandeliers and candles and real tablecloths, and the whole time Symbol was...acting strange. He was an extravagant sort of guy normally, with the penchant for flair that all bards had, but here, sitting across from Mitch, the candlelight accentuating his graying hair and sparkling eyes and those cheekbones (not that Mitch was staring or anything), he seemed otherworldly and extraordinary. Like he had cast some spell to make himself look more...well, more. 

Symbol all but poured complements on Mitch the whole night, touching his arm and his hand and his face. He paid despite Mitch’s protests and even offered to walk him home. It was charming, and Mitch grinned stupidly at the request before he could stop himself and agreed too quickly. 

Because Mitch KNEW this wasn’t a date, how could it be? This was two friends who decided to go out and treat themselves to a nice meal. No way could Symbol, THE Symbol, ever want to go on a date with plain ol’ Mitch. 

Still, walking in the moonlight and seeing Symbol animatedly tell a story from his old boy band days, their hands so close yet not quite touching...it was nice to dream. 

——

The next time they went out, Mitch felt a little suspicious.

This time, Symbol did not simply request they go out to dinner, oh no. This time, Symbol mentioned a ballroom dance class he had found going on that weekend downtown, and would Mitch like to join him?

So yeah, Mitch was now maybe feeling like Symbol didn’t want to just hang out with him, but maybe wanted to embarrass him to death. Really, first taking him to one of the fanciest restaurants in town and now this? A cruel joke, surely. But Symbol was persistent and genuine when he said, “It’s a beginner class, no pressure at all. And only if you want to, I just... thought it sounded fun.” And he pushed a stray lock of hair back behind his ear in a semblance of being casual, but Mitch could see the tightness in his jaw and around his (striking, piercing, beautiful) eyes.

Mitch caved. 

He didn’t know much about Symbol’s dancing history other than the awful cheesy choreographed stuff he did back in the day, so he must be nervous about wanting to try something new, and prefers seeing and dancing with a familiar face who will no doubt be much, much worse than him at ballroom dancing. 

He told himself this repeatedly as the instructor pushed him and Symbol closer and closer together as they spun around the dance studio. He reminded himself of how great a friend Symbol is and all the wonderful, friendly things Symbol has done for him as he got a whiff of his aftershave and his heart stuttered. He thought about all the embarrassing stories Symbol had trusted him with, because they’re friends, as Symbol threw back his head and laughed when Mitch tripped and knocked over three other couples in a wild domino.

“He’s a friend, he’s a friend, he’s a friend,” was Mitch’s inner mantra as the class ended and Symbol mourned how sore his feet will be after all the times Mitch stomped on them, with a twinkle in his eye and a sly grin. They briefly discussed drinks to try and forget their mistakes, but they were both too tired. Mitch gave Symbol an awkward wave, and they parted ways. 

“He’s a friend.”

—-

These little hang out sessions happened sporadically at first, once every two months or so, and then every month, and then every other week, until Mitch sees Symbol at least once every weekend. They went to the park to walk around and admire the spring flowers that finally bloomed, to the aquarium where Symbol bought Mitch a stuffed otter because Mitch mentioned they were his favorite animal, and to the zoo where Mitch returned the favor and got Symbol a statue of a peacock. They took turns buying dinner and drinks. They went bowling. Mitch had never seen so much of the city before. And every time, they ended the night with a simple wave and a “good night.”

And Mitch was enjoying himself, really he was. He’s never had a friend like Symbol before, one so open and funny and willing to be seen with Mitch in public often. They shared stories and secrets. Symbol knew things about him that no one else did, and vice versa. They had built such a beautiful and trusting friendship. 

Which was why Mitch felt so guilty about being head over heels for him. 

It was just so hard not to be when Symbol was so nice and caring and talented! Mitch put his head on his kitchen counter and sighed, his bowl of ice cream that he had been picking at mournfully for the last twenty minutes finally abandoned. 

Last night had been when Mitch finally admitted his own feelings to himself. He and Symbol had gotten dressed up (makeup, costume jewelry and all, at Symbol’s insistence) and gone to a new club that had just opened up. They danced and drank and laughed at anything and everything. 

At one point, Mitch slipped away to use the restroom. As he fought his way back through the crowd to find Symbol again, the crowd in front of him suddenly parted and there, in the middle of the dance floor, clearly in his element, was Symbol. 

The multicolored lights were reflecting beautifully off of Symbol’s hair and skin. He was practically glowing. He was dancing, and it wasn’t that terrible old choreography he had shown Mitch one night. It was just...Symbol. Swaying his hips, waving his arms, eyes closed and singing along to the bass heavy pop song playing. Symbol, perfect and beautiful and lovely. 

All Mitch could do for the rest of the song was stand and stare. He wondered if this was what Charm Person felt like. Finally, the song ended and Symbol put his arms down, panting a little but clearly content.

He turned and made eye contact with Mitch, and the smile he gave him was dazzling with pure joy. 

Mitch felt his heart actually stop. Symbol ran over and grabbed his wrists as another song began, and pulled him onto the dance floor. 

For the rest of the night, they danced and drank and laughed, and throughout, Mitch had just one thought running through his head constantly:

“Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Mitch said aloud to his empty house as the memory came rushing back and his face heated up.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and then someone pounded at his door, eliciting another small, surprised “Fuck!” from Mitch. He quickly threw his bowl into his sink and adjusted his pajamas and hair as the person continued to bang on his door and ring the doorbell intermittently. 

Mitch opened the door and standing there, shirt untucked and hair in an unkempt ponytail, was Symbol. 

He was breathing heavily, and he seemed angry. Mitch’s eyes widened, shocked at seeing his friend so disheveled. He opened his mouth to speak but Symbol held up a hand to stop him. 

“Alright, Mitch,” he said, “I’m sick of this. I just don’t understand. Can you—can you just explain to me what I’m doing wrong?” Mitch’s brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth again to ask what in the world Symbol was talking about, but Symbol continued. 

“We do all this stuff, and, and, you know, I think we have fun! I have fun! I think we’re having fun! But you never...it still doesn’t...just, Mitch, please, what do I need to do?!”

Mitch waited a moment to see if Symbol was going to explain himself anymore, but he just stood there, staring almost desperately at Mitch. 

“What do you need to do to...what?” Mitch asked. Symbol sighed and threw his hands in the air.

“What do I need to do to make you love me?!” he exclaimed. Mitch blinked in surprise. He and Symbol seemed equally shocked at the outburst. 

“Um…” Mitch said. He was too shocked to think of anything but the truth. “I, uh...already do?”

Symbol dropped his arms to his sides with a slap. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Mitch was wondering if he should maybe say something else or invite Symbol inside, when Symbol began to laugh. 

He threw his head back and laughed until tears appeared in his eyes. Mitch once again thought about telling Symbol to come in, but he wasn’t sure if he should or could interrupt. Finally, Symbol slumped against the doorway and wiped his face, and then looked at Mitch with the softest smile. 

“Do you mean it?” he asked. Mitch smiled a little and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I mean...I only really realized it last night,” he said, “but I think I’ve been at least a little bit in love with you the whole time.” Symbol shook his head incredulously and said, “I can’t believe it. All of those dates, and you never even gave me the hint that you liked me, let alone loved me.” Mitch blinked, surprised again. 

“Dates?” he asked. “Those...those all were really dates?” Symbol started at him. 

“Yes!” he said. “Yes, of course they were all dates, what did you think, did you just think we were two bros just hanging out? Just two dudes platonically going to dinner together and walking each other home and going out dancing together?!” Apparently, the look on Mitch’s face was answer enough. Symbol shook his head and the fond smile returned to his face. “I can’t believe I’m in love with such a clueless idiot.”

And then he leaned forward and kissed Mitch. 

—-

The next day, Symbol called Mitch up and asked him on a date—dinner and then a walk through the park. Mitch grinned stupidly and answered yes too quickly. 

How lucky he was to get to date his best friend, the one, the only, Symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me about this podcast:  
> twitter: @schwartzie7  
> tumblr: @fully-realized-creation
> 
> i also yell about taz and have taz fics. also i love you. byeeee.


End file.
